No te odio solo no me agradas
by Isa Fanfics
Summary: La historia vista sobre el odio de Atenea y Poseidon.
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**POV ATENEA:**

Maldito Poseidón que porque es uno de los grandes se las cree mucho que mi padre es el más grande de todos ellos.

Pero ese inmaduro de Poseidón que porque tiene el agua en su poder y ni siquiera el agua normal sino el agua salada.

Me da rabia que el bobo ese se las crea mucho y me lo restriegue en la cara no estoy celosa solo me da rabia que él se las venga a creer solo cuando papá no está.

-¿Ate puedo pasar?-Pregunto Artemisa

-Pasa-Dije

Ella entro-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto

-Mal, enojada con el creído de Poseidón-Dije

-Sabes que del odio al amor hay un solo paso-Dijo-Es el orgullo

-Eso se lo escuchaste a afrodita-Dije

-Lo sé-Dijo

-¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunte-Te juro que no estoy de humor

-Vine a decirte que debes hablar con Poseidón tú y yo sabemos que es un baboso pero debes hablar y arreglar sus diferencias-Dijo

-Artemisa no estoy de humor para que vengas a decirme que me disculpe con el-Dije

-Hazlo antes de que Afrodita venga y te jale el cabello y te amarre para que hablen-Dijo

-Te juro que lo are pero cuando me pase el enojo-Dije

-Solo te digo que debes llevarte con el papá del novio de tu hija-Dijo

-Tu bien lo conoces hasta sabes que es un baboso-Dije-No es necesario hablar con el

-Solo te lo digo-Dijo-Me voy debo ayudarle a Apolo con unos asuntos de mis cazadoras

-¿No será que van a acabarse a arco?-Pregunte

-Tal vez-Dijo ella en la puerta y me giño el ojo

Cuando ella salió yo salí al salón de los tronos y con mi mala suerte hay estaban hablando Afrodita y Poseidón.

-Hey Ate quédate necesito que hablen los dos-Dijo Afrodita

-No tengo nada que hablar con el-Dije señalando a Poseidón y dando la vuelta

-Por favor ven hablen-Dijo

-Está bien-Di la vuelta y fui hasta donde ellos.

-Bien entonces yo los dejo aquí para que hablen-Dijo y salió del salón de los tronos dejándonos al Sireno y a mi encerrados

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Poseidón-Dije fríamente

-Yo tampoco-Dijo

Abrí la puerta y salí a los jardines.

-Tu bien sabes que no te tolero y tú a mí tampoco yo no hablare contigo ni tú conmigo-Dije

-Me parece-Dijo y salió por la otra puerta

Y fui a los jardines.

Me encantaba ir por los jardines pasear por la naturaleza me relajaba era totalmente encantador escuchar a los pajaritos cantar.

Llegue al quiosco que quedaba en la mitad del jardín y me senté en los escalones.

''Por fin tranquilidad'' pensé estar en la misma habitación que Poseidón sacaba lo peor de mí era como si mi vida hubiera sido hecha para odiarlo.

-Esto es lo que haces para relajarte sentarte en el quiosco-Dijo

-Por los Dioses vengo aquí para que no me molestes y pareces un imán-Dije-Abecés me sacas de quicio

-Y tú a mí-Dijo

-Sabes que la tranquilidad puede hacer que alguien gane una batalla-Dije-Por eso vengo aquí

-Entonces tendré que venir más seguido a este quiosco abandonado-Dijo

-Este es mi quiosco-Dije

-No te preocupes vendré cuando no estés aquí-Dijo

-A veces puedes hacer que pierda mis estribos-Dije

-Eso es bueno hacerte enojar es divertido-Dijo

-No cuando te queme las cejas-Dije

-¿Serias capas?-Pregunto

-Si invades mi espacio personal sería capaz de eso y de mas-Dije-Como de quemar tu entrepierna.

-Huy Atenea mira sacaste la furia que hay en ti-Dijo

-No me compares con esas feas criaturas Poseidón-Dije

-No te preocupes al menos eres más pasable que esas cosas-Dijo

-¿Gracias?-Dude

-Claro-Dijo

-Bien ¿Y qué quieres?-Pregunte

-Quiero que hablemos ¿Por qué me odias?-Pregunto

-No seas descarado Poseidón ¿Te hago una lista?-Pregunte

-Si eso seca mis dudas-Dijo

-Bien entonces seria porque eres un aprovechado, violaste a medusa, me declaraste la guerra por Atenas, eres el padre del novio de mi hija y te odio ¿Algo más?-Dijo

-Tú hiciste una guerra por una estúpida manzana-Dijo-Y lo peor es que si la ganabas la devolvías a su árbol que ecologista eres Atenea

-Gracias-Dije

-¿Por qué me odias?-Pregunto

-Por mujeriego-Dije

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunto

-¡Ha! Yo nunca ni muerta estar celosa de esas perras que se meten contigo-Dije

-Si lo estás las llamaste Perras-Dijo

-Sabes algo me voy-Dije y me pare para irme pero me agarro el brazo

-Hablemos solo como familia-Dijo

-Yo no soy tu familia ya-Dije-Ahora suéltame

-¿Desde cuándo?-Pregunto

-Desde que tu esposa nos odia-Dije-¿Te hiciste la idea?

-Ella no los odia solo esta resentida-Dijo

-¿De qué?-Pregunte

**POV POSEIDÓN:**

Atenea estaba que echaba chispas para tranquilizarse creo que debía acecinarme.

-Resentida de que tú y tu amiga virgen no la inviten a sus reuniones-Dije

-No la invitamos porque ella de lo odiosa que es no hubiera venido y lo sabes-Dijo

-Eso es cierto-Dije

-Bien entonces porque preguntas-Dijo

-Porque me parece extraño que tú de lo ''Buena que eres''-Marque comillas-No la invitaste

-¡ATENEA! ¡POSEIDÓN!-Se escuchó un grito de Afrodita-VENGAN AQUÍ ¡YA!

-Es mejor que me sueltes y vamos-Dijo Atenea

-No te soltare así que vamos a donde Afrodita-Dije

-No seremos como un policía y un ladrón Poseidón así que suéltame o te quemo las cejas-Dijo

-No seas tan mala así que señora-Ella se aclaró la garganta-Señorita camine

Y así la lleve hasta el olimpo donde Afrodita y Artemisa nos estaban esperando.

-¿Qué quieres Afrodita?-Dije

-Necesito hablar severamente con los 2 en este mismo momento-Dijo

-¿Para?-Pregunto Atenea

Artemisa miro a Atenea con una cara de '' ¿Qué estaban haciendo?'' ya que se notaba que estaba despeinada y con mi agarre de su brazo se podía pensar otra cosa.

-No me mires así Artemisa no pasó nada-Dijo ella

-Está bien-Dijo la Diosa de la cacería

-Ahora los dos al salón de los tronos papá necesita hablar con todos de una vez-Dijo Afrodita bastante molesta

**POV ATENEA:**

Hicimos lo que nos dijo Afrodita ya que lucía bastante molesta como para reprocharle su orden.

Entramos y nos convertimos en nuestra forma divina papá que en si estaba demasiado molesto estaba sentado en su trono mirando al techo.

-Ya están aquí-Dijo Afrodita

Yo trate antes de que él nos mirara a todos arreglarme el cabello un poco ya que el patán de Poseidón me había hecho despeinar.

-Bien gracias Afrodita puedes sentarte lo mismo tu Artemisa ahora Atenea Poseidón siéntense ustedes también necesito hablar con todos en especial con ustedes dos-Dijo papa

-Si padre-Dije y me senté en mi trono y lo mismo hizo Poseidón

-Debemos hacer que Annabeth y Percy se casen de un modo u otro Poseidón y Atenea no se odiaran-Dijo Afrodita

Yo le mande una mirada de odio y destrucción como que ''Cállate Afro que no respondo''

-Yo creo que es buena idea-Dijo Artemisa

-Oye de qué lado estas-Dije

-Lo siento Ate no quiero escuchar palabras como ''Idiota lárgate'' o ''No seas baboso Poseidón'' o ''Déjame en paz Sireno'' es aterrador la última-Dijo Artemisa

-Entonces solo te estas poniendo del lado de cabeza de agua así como nada-Dije

-¿Cabeza de agua? No estás un poco adulta sobrina para que pongas apodos estúpidos-Me dijo

-¡QUE NO SOY TU SOBRINA! Entiende-Dije

-Es mejor casar a Anna y a Percy son la pareja perfecta-Dijo Afrodita

-Que no dejare que mi hija se case con el hijo de este de aquí-Dije señalando al Dios del mar

-Por favor yo seré la que lo planee todo y con ayuda de Artemisa saldrá todo perfecto-Dijo suplicante Afrodita

-¡NO!-Dije cortante-¿Puedes decir para que nos llamabas? Por favor papá

-Afrodita dijo que ella te hablaría a ti y a mi hermano y que comprometería a Perseo y a Annabeth yo te hablare a ti y a mi hermano luego en privado y ahora que Afrodita termine de decir todo sus planes respecto a Annabeth y Perseo les daré una noticia que los alegrara o molestara a todos-Dijo

-No padre no puedes dejar que Afrodita decida el destino de Perseo y Annabeth-Dije suplicante

-Déjala Atenea hacen linda pareja-Dijo Artemisa

-En serio de qué lado estas-Dije yo volteando a mirar a mi mejor amiga

Ella solo me dedico una mirada suplicante.

Yo en si estaba que ardía en llamas y eso si era de verdad.

-Bien-Dije

Y todos hicieron cara de ¡QUE! Incluso Poseidón que quedo como que en Shock.

-Pero con una condición-Dije

-Awww lo sabía iba a decir algo que dañara nuestras expectativas-Dijo Apolo

-Dejare que mi hija se case con el hijo de ese-Dije señalando a Poseidón-Solo si Afrodita se vuelve Castra y Artemisa dejara de ser virgen.

Estas dos hicieron cara de WTF!? Y quedaron en shock con Poseidón que estaba en shock desde hace rato.

Después de que los dramáticos salieran del shock seguí hablando.

-Ese es mi trato-Dije

-No puedes hacer esto tú y tus malditas estrategias que no llevan a nada bueno-Dijo Afrodita

-Hija mía estoy seguro que Percy y Annabeth se comprometerán cuando sea el momento mientras tanto dejemos en paz a Atenea-Dijo mi padre como amaba cuando me salvaba de los planes de Afrodita.

-Ahora padre dinos porque nos llamaste-Dije

-Muy bien-Dijo-He decidido que ustedes Dioses que tienen hijos podrán visitarlos todo un día podrán pasar la tarde, mañana y noche con ellos hasta las 8 PM que finalice el día.

Todos en ese salón se emocionaron.

-Solo mañana tendrán esa oportunidad-Dijo papá-Ahora di lo que nos tenías que decir Hermes

-Si-Dijo Hermes-Dioses y Diosas desde la vida mortal les traigo esto

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Demeter

-Es un IPhone 5 un teléfono celular en el que pueden Navegar por el internet, Entrar a redes sociales, Hablar con las personas, Enviar mensajes de texto, descargar aplicaciones y juegos, escuchar música, tomar fotos, ver videos en HD solo por 250 Dracmas vienen en colores Negro y Blanco y pueden comprar forros para ponerle-Dijo Hermes-¿Quién desea comprarlo?

-Yo-Dijo Apolo

-¿Negro o Blanco?-Pregunto Hermes

-Negro-Dijo Apolo

-Bien-Dijo Hermes sacando una pequeña caja color Blanco de una bolsa con el logo de Hermes Express-Pero es mejor que dejen su forma divina dañarían el teléfono con solo tocarlo.

Todos dejamos nuestra forma divina y Apolo le recibió el IPhone.

-Hermes dales a todos un IPhone hombres Negro mujeres Blanco yo pago-Dijo Papá-Y uno para ti

-Si padre-Dijo Hermes y nos entregó a cada uno un IPhone.

-Dioses se pueden ir a descansar ya acabamos con el consejo de hoy-Dijo Papá

-Son las 4 PM Zeus aún es temprano-Dijo Poseidón

-Bien pues hagan lo que quieran mañana es el día de la visita-Dijo mi padre y se fue

-Ate ¿vamos al Starbucks del Olimpo?-Me pregunto Artemisa

-Está bien vamos-Dije

-Atenea ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra charla?-Pregunto Poseidón

-No Poseidón es que me voy al Starbucks del olimpo con Artemisa-Dije

-Puedes venir con nosotras-Dijo Artemisa

-Está bien-Dijo

Y los 3 caminamos fuera del olimpo hasta el Starbucks que quedaba cerca gracias a Artemisa que se había puesto del lado del cabeza de agua era diferente a dónde íbamos él tenía que ir me daba mucha rabia estar cerca de ese.

Llegamos al Starbucks y nos sentamos en una mesa afuera.

-¿Qué aran mañana?-Pregunto Artemisa

-Yo iré con Annabeth a recorrer todo Nueva York y a hacer cosas madre e hija-Dije

-¿Y tú?-Le pregunto Artemisa a Poseidón

-Ir con Percy a varios lugares no sé lo que él quiera igual esta todo el día y si tengo que quedarme con doña yo lo sé todo para que Percy y Annabeth estén un rato juntos pues me quedo con ella-Dijo señalándome

-Quedarme contigo ¡jamás! Prefiero ir de compras-Dije

-Bien pues yo me iré por ahí a andar por nueva york buscando cosas-Dijo

-No seas así Poseidón y para vigilarte enviare ninfas o are que Artemisa te persiga por todo Nueva York-Dije

-Y eso te importa-Dijo el

-A mí no me enredes en tus cuentos baratos-Dijo Artemisa

Y cuando le iba a responder a Artemisa llego un mesero sátiro lo bastante distraído que no se dio cuenta de quien éramos.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?-Pregunto el Sátiro

-Dame un Smoothie de Chocolate-Dijo Poseidón

-Yo quiero un Frappuccino de Caramelo-Dijo Artemisa

-Y yo quiero un Mocca salteado de Caramelo-Dije

-Si-Dijo y bajo ese teléfono que me imagino le compro a Hermes y nos vio-Mis Dioses lo siento no los vi de verdad perdónenme

-No hay problema-Dijo Artemisa

-Puedes ir y servirnos el café así te perdonamos-Dije

-Con gusto-Dijo y se esfumo como el viento

-Eso pasa por estar pegado a esos aparatos-Dije

-Pueden ser adictivos pero son muy buenos-Dijo Artemisa con la mirada en el teléfono ese.

-¿Qué descargas?-Pregunto Poseidón con la mirada en ese aparato

-Todas las redes sociales y le pediré a Thalía que me ayude con ellas-Dijo Artemisa

-Por los Dioses-Dijo y puse mi mano en mi frente

-Usa el tuyo Ate será divertido-Dijo Artemisa

-No usare ese arruina cerebro con pila-Dije

-Dale úsalo y veras que no te arrepentirás-Dijo Artemisa

Cuando le iba a responder llego el café.

-No lo sé es algo a normal que la Diosa de la sabiduría use un aparato de esos-Dije tomando un sorbo de mi café

-No seas aburrida sobrina-Dijo Poseidón

-No soy tu sobrina-Dije

-Si papá nos escuchara en este momento-Dijo Artemisa

-Peleando por un teléfono-Dijo Poseidón

-Pero fue su culpa quien lo manda a comprarnos a todos IPhone-Dije

-Miren-Dijo Artemisa señalando a la plaza

-No puede ser-Dije

Eran Apolo y Afrodita juntos hablando por ese teléfono.

-Ese aparato está dañando la mente de mi hermano-Dijo Artemisa

-Y tú lo estás usando-Dije

-No me enredes-Dijo Artemisa-Yo sé lo que digo.

-Deberíamos ir al Olimpo ya son las 6-Dije

-Si vamos-Dijo Poseidón-Yo pago-Y se paro

-No lo invitan y paga no te invitare más seguido-Dije

-Invitémoslo siempre creo que invitado si paga-Dijo Artemisa

-No seamos codiciosas-Dije

Aun sentadas nosotras hablando esperando que Poseidón viniera.

-Vamos-Dijo detrás del mi asiento

Artemisa y yo nos paramos y salimos del Starbucks.

-Tengo que ir con mi cazadoras debo ponerlas a practicar el tiro al arco-Dijo Artemisa-Nos vemos más tarde-Señalo y se fue

Seguí caminando lo más alejada de Poseidón pero él me alcanzo.

-Acabemos de hablar sobrina-Dijo

-No soy tu sobrina-Dije-Y no tenemos nada de lo que hablar

-Claro que si-Insistió

-No molestes Poseidón-Dije cuando íbamos colina arriba

-Tele transportémonos-Dijo Poseidón-No creo que quieras caminar 5 kilómetros más

-Está bien-Dije y me tele transporte hasta el olimpo.

POV ANNABETH

Está acabando el salón de los 12 cuando vi dos columnas una de Fuego y otra de agua y de ellas aparecieron Mamá y Poseidón.

-Hija-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

-Hola mamá-Dije-Señor Poseidón

-Annabeth-Me saludo

-Maravilloso trabajo hija-Me felicito mamá

-Gracias-Agradecí-Ahora con mi más respeto debo dejarlos

Hice una reverencia y salí del salón de los 12 olímpicos.

Cuando deje el olimpo eran las 6 de la tarde y una hora que me tomaría para llegar al campamento.

Tenía los planos en una mano y la mochila en la otra si metía mis planos en la mochila se arruinaban por completo.

Tome un taxi que me dejo en la entrada del bosque que me quedaba un poquito lejos pero no tanto como para cansarme.

Pague el taxi una hora después llegue a mi destino bueno no exactamente llegue a la carretera cerca al campamento y camine un kilómetro.

Cuando llegue al campamento recordé que hoy era el ''captura a la bandera'' pero yo estaba demasiado cansada como para capturar la bandera del equipo Azul.

Llegue a mi cabaña, deje todo en la mesa y me recosté en la cama.

Entonces entro Pipper con su armadura puesta.

-Anna vamos es hora del atrapa la bandera-Dijo ella

-Estoy muy cansada-Dije-Dile a Malcom que se ocupe de mi puesto

-Bien-Dijo e iba a salir pero la detuve

-¿Dónde está Percy?-Pregunte

-Con su equipo esperando a empezar-Dijo

-Okay-Dije

Ella se fue dejándome sola en la cabaña.

POV PERCY

Estábamos listos para nuestra Captura la bandera semanal.

Mientras empezábamos llame a Pipper.

-¡Pipper! Ven-Dije

Ella vino.

-¿Dónde está Annabeth?-Pregunte

-La última vez que la vi fue esta mañana que salió para el olimpo-Dijo-Creo que está en su cabaña iré a ver

-Está bien-Dije y ella se fue hasta la cabaña 6

Cuando se fue llego Grover que estaba con Enebro su novia ninfa.

-¿Que hay Percy?-Me saludo

-No nada-Dije

-¿Y Annabeth?-Pregunto

-En su cabaña creo Pipper fue a ver si estaba ahí-Dije

-Está bien-Dijo-Héroe del Olimpo que tengas suerte en tu captura la bandera tengo que ir donde Quirón

Dicho esto último se fue hasta donde se encontraba el centauro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: CAPTURA LA BANDERA Y LA VISITA**

**POV GROVER**

Cuando fui donde Quirón se encontraban él y el señor D hablando sobre algo que no pude escuchar

-Quirón ¿Me necesitaba?-Pregunte

-Si Grover necesito que vayas a carolina del norte-Dijo el señor D

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Sabemos que en ese estado hay una hija de Afrodita que necesitamos que busques y la traigas a salvo aquí-Dijo Quirón

-Si señor pero ¿puedo ir con Percy y Annabeth?-Pregunte

-Pues si te quieren acompañar-Dijo Quirón

-Está bien ¿Y para cuando tiene que estar aquí?-Pregunte

-Para esta semana si es posible-Dijo D

-Está bien-Dije

Y ellos siguieron hablando sobre un cetro de no sé qué cosa y yo salí de ahí para no interrumpir.

Rápido fui hasta el rio y vi ya iban a empezar y sin Quirón creo que porque estaba hablando con el señor D.

Se escuchó el cuerno y empezaron la captura la bandera.

**POV PIPPER:**

Después de que hablara con Annabeth salí de su cabaña y fui hasta la arena llegue y me reuní con mi equipo el Rojo para que los de la cabaña de Atenea armaran la estrategia.

-Pipper ¿Dónde está Anna?-Me pregunto Malcom

-Está muy cansada dijo que tomaras su lugar-Dije

-Está bien-Dijo Malcom para empezar a armar la estrategia.

Alce la mirada y vi a los hijos de Hermes los Stoll Connor y Travis que estaban bromeando junto a Chris que también era del equipo Azul.

-Bien entonces ¿quedo clara la estrategia?-Pregunto Malcom

-Si-Respondimos todos pero yo no había escuchado la última parte.

-Bien a sus puestos-Dijo el

Eso sí lo había escuchado yo iba detrás de un árbol al lado del rio el tercero para ser exactos.

Me hice en mi puesto esperando a que sonara el Cuerno para poder empezar eran las 8 de la noche extraño horario para un Captura la bandera pero que más se le puede hacer.

Y de un momento al otro tocaron el cuerno y todo nuestro equipo salió a combatir contra el equipo azul.

Mi primer contrincante un chico de la cabaña de Hermes me vino a atacar y yo con mi cuchillo hice lo posible para derrotarlo pero no mucho como para llegar a marlo y le corte el brazo y la mano izquierda y cayó indefenso y yo salí de mi escondite y empecé a correr y me topé con dos hijos de Ares.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida corrí y corrí lo más rápido posible pero me iban alcanzando entonces con ayuda de un chico de la cabaña de Atenea le dimos combate hasta que no pudimos más pero aun así seguimos hasta que le corte un brazo a uno y el chico que vino a ayudarme le corto una pierna a otro y yo también le corte una pierna al anterior dejándolos en el piso.

-Gracias-Susurre y vi al chico alejándose y yo corrí muy rápido con miedo a encontrarme con otro hijo de Ares

Yo estaba bastante cerca de la bandera del equipo azul pero de un árbol bajo Chris y empezamos a pelear hasta que sonó el cuerno y dejamos de pelear ya habían capturado la bandera de mi equipo.

-Suerte a la próxima Piper-Me dijo y se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la bandera de mi equipo que su equipo había capturado.

El camino que era muy cerca al otro lado del rio me encontré a Percy que también al otro lado del rio.

-Hola-Lo salude

-Hola Piper-Dijo

-Ganaron pero la próxima vez no lo aran-Dije

-Si claro-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Solo ganaron porque no estaba Annabeth-Dije

-Creo que solo fue suerte para nosotros hoy-Dijo

-Si-Dije y seguimos caminando

Llegamos cuando Travis estaba con la bandera en la mano.

-Bien ganaron los del equipo azul-Dijo Quirón que no había visto en ese captura la bandera

-Llego hace un momento-Dijo Grover a Percy y a mí

Los dos nos reímos por lo bajo.

-Pueden volver a sus cabañas-Dijo Quirón y nos devolvimos dejamos los yelmos y todo en la armería.

**CABAÑA 3:**

**POV PERCY**

Llegue a mi cabaña donde estaba Tyson hablando con los peces de su pecera.

-Hola grandulón-Lo salude

-Hermano Percy-Dijo y vino a mí y me alzo del piso

-Bájame grandulón me vas a dejar sin aire-Dije

-Lo siento hermano Percy-Dijo y me bajo

-Ganamos la captura la bandera-Dije

-Genial otra victoria para el equipo azul-Dijo

-Si hermano pero fue tiro de suerte-Dije

-¿Por qué hermano Percy?-Pregunto el Ciclope

-Porque Annabeth no estaba-Dije

-Entiendo-Dijo

Me senté en la cama y puse mu bolígrafo (espada) en la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué te decían los peces?-Pregunte

-No nada pues que papá está bien como siempre nunca está mal y que les cambiara el agua-Dijo Tyson

-Ay grandulón-Dije

Me recosté por un rato.

-Hermano Percy ¿ya cenaremos?-Pregunto el

-Si claro vamos al comedor-Dije parándome de mi cama y junto a Tyson saliendo de mi cabaña.

En el camino al comedor nos encontramos con Nico y Chris que iban también al comedor.

-Hola chicos-Salude

-Una victoria bien ganada Percy-Dijo Chris

-Si la bandera la agarro Travis-Dije

-Debe de estar haciendo bromas para festejar- Bromeo Nico

Todos reímos con su comentario.

**EN EL COMEDOR:**

**POV ANNABETH:**

Yo estaba sentada en la mesa de mi cabaña esperando a que llegara Percy para sentarme con él en su mesa.

-Anna ¿Por qué no fuiste a la captura la bandera?-Pregunto Malcom que estaba sentado a mi lado

-Porque estuve trabajando demasiado en el olimpo Zeus quiere que ponga cintas doradas a en los tronos-Dije-Y en el templo de Apolo antes

-Genial-Dijo el-Mira es Percy-Me señalo a la puerta y ahí estaban Percy, Tyson, Nico y Chris.

Me levante y fui donde ellos.

-Hola-Los salude

-Hola Anna-Dijo Nico

-¿Cómo les fue en el Captura la bandera?-Pregunte

-Gano el equipo azul-Dijo Chris

-Por pura suerte-Dije yo

-Si porque tu no estabas en tu equipo-Dijo Percy

-Si lo sé pero la próxima no se salvan-Bromee

-Vamos a sentarnos-Dijo Tyson

Todos nosotros nos sentamos en el comedor de la cabaña de Poseidón.

**EN EL OLIMPO:**

**POV ATENEA:**

Entre a mi alcoba en el olimpo y me senté a leer y entro Afrodita.

-Ateeeee-Me dijo

-Que pasa Afro-Dije

-Deja que arregle la boda de tu hija-Dijo ella

-No Afrodita no te voy a dejar-Dije

-Dale déjame-Dijo ella suplicándome

-No afrodita es mi última palabra-Dije

-Aguafiestas-Dijo y salió de mi alcoba

-Por fin paz y tranquilidad-Pensé y seguí leyendo

Y entro Artemisa

-Hola Ate-Me saludo

-No dejare que mi hija se case con Perseus-Dije

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto ella

-Pues porque ella debe concentrarse en lo que hace-Dije yo

-Dale Ate no te voy a insistir más si tu hija muere sola como tu estas ahora no te diré nada-Dijo y se fue.

-Cómo piensa eso-Dije para mis adentros y seguí leyendo mi libro.

Por un momento pensé de todo contra Afrodita y Artemisa.

Deje el libro a un lado y me pare del asiento y me puse a ver por la ventana y vi a Afrodita caminando junto a Artemisa.

-Están pensando algo para convencerme-Dije yo

-Ahora hablas sola-Pensé-Perfecto me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto y ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma sobre esto-Empecé a regañarme mentalmente

Rodee los ojos por mi pensamiento.

Y abrieron la puerta.

-Atenea te llego un paquete toma-Me informo Hermes con una caja en las manos

-Gracias-Dije y recibí

El solo asintió y se fue cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Puse la caja en la cama y la abrí eran los libros que había pedido tenia al menos algo con que entretenerme.

Eran libros de arquitectura que le daría a Annabeth mañana, libros de ciencias y libros 4 de Shakespeare.

Los deje en la caja y la puse en una repisa.

Me devolví a la ventana pero Afrodita y Artemisa ya no estaban.

Entonces me metí en mis pensamientos, pero a los 20 segundos de estar pensando tocaron la puerta.

-Quien quiera que sea venga más tarde-Dije-Estoy ocupada

Pero no hicieron caso solo abrieron la puerta.

-No te dije que estaba ocupada-Dije aun mirando a la ventana

-Si a ocupada te refieres estar mirando la ventana esa es una tarea muy fácil-Dijo

Voltee y era la única persona que hacía que yo me enojara.

-¿Qué quieres Poseidón?-Pregunte mirándolo mal.

-Que hables conmigo de tu problema-Dijo el

-Tu serias el ultimo con el que hablaría ahora vete no te quiero ver aquí-Dije-Vete a ayudarle a Demeter a regar las plantas

-Es de noche y ella riega las plantas por la mañana-Dijo

-O eso prueba que si la ayudas-Dije

-Solo me pide agua-Dijo

-Igual la ayudas-Dije

-Como quieras-Dijo-Ahora hablemos como dioses civilizados

-No hablare contigo no insistas-Dije

-Si no hablaras conmigo entonces escúchame-Dijo

Seguí mirando por la ventana-Entonces te escucho-Dije

-Bien-Dijo-Esto quedo pendiente de esta mañana Atenea no entiendo tu forma de ser eres buena en muchas cosas pero a la hora de hablar con otros haces como si no te importara eres muy cerrada en torno a eso y no dejas que nadie te diga algo porque te enojas muy fácilmente con esa persona-Dijo-Y por lo que te dije de Anfitrite sé que fue una pregunta muy tonta ya que ella es mitad pez y no puede salir del agua eso te lo pongo a favor y que ella es odiosa también pero trate de hablarte en todo el día y no hacías caso con lo de la asamblea y la salida con Artemisa no me dejaste hablarte y me estas ignorando yo sé que siempre ha sido así pero la cosa es que no entiendo es tu odio sin sentido-Dijo-La cosa es ¿Por qué me odias?

-Yo no te odio-Dije haciéndole mala cara-Admito que no me agradas y ya pero odiarte no sería buen Hobbie para mí y menos hacer que Annabeth me odie por odiar al papá de su novio solo eso

El me miro sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Entonces no me odias pero no te agrado-Dijo-Eres muy extraña Atenea

Yo le lance una mirada venenosa por su comentario.

-Bien y como ya escuchaste que no te odio puedes irte-Dije

-Bien-Dijo se paró y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Casi que no se va es muy extraño que cuando habla salen un montón de cosas de su boca y no se calla hasta que uno le dice.

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo el proximo ya lo empezare a escribir ya que tengo vacaciones y lo subo el Jueves o Viernes nos leemos pronto espero que les guste mi historia.

ATT:Isabella


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: LLEGAN LOS DIOSES, ARREGLANDO EL FESTIVAL**

**MONTE OLIMPO 11 AM**

**POV AFRODITA:**

Yo iba prácticamente corriendo a la sala de juntas de los Olímpicos no podía creer que había sido la última en ser avisada de esa reunión y yo tomando las palabras de Iris de juego que eran prácticamente ''Afrodita hay una junta olímpica dentro de una hora no puedes faltar'' y yo seguí durmiendo solo ruego en no ser la última en llegar a la junta.

Entre rápido y vi que solo faltamos Dionisio y yo, me sentí muy apenada de ser la última en llegar ya que yo siempre soy despertada por Demeter tarareando y regando sus plantas.

Entre apenada y me senté en mi trono al lado de los de Hermes y Poseidón.

Dos minutos después llego Dionisio jugando con una lata de Kola Light y simplemente se fue sentando en su trono y seguía jugando con su lata de Kola Light.

-¿Padre? ¿Para qué nos has llamado hoy aquí a una reunión de emergencia?-Pregunto Atenea con un libro en la mano

-Aprendan de Atenea que si se interesa en las reuniones-Dije Zeus sentado en su trono

Y todo el mundo empezó a hablar.

-Si padre ¿para qué nos llamaste?-Dijo Apolo

-Padre debe ser muy importante esta reunión-Dijo Demeter

-Si es de emergencia debe de serlo-Dijo Artemisa

Y todos respectivamente hasta que papá nos hizo callar.

-Bien hijos y hermano-Dijo mirando a Poseidón-Los traje a esta reunión de emergencia para avisarles que su visita a los semidioses será desde ahora y para las que no tienen hijos semidioses-Dijo mirando a Hera y Artemisa-Tienen todo el derecho de salir del olimpo si así lo desean.

Hera por su parte lo miro mal y Artemisa no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

-Bien padre ¿Podemos irnos?-Se le escucho decir a Apolo

-Si ya se pueden ir-Dijo Zeus y desapareció

Todos en esa sala se quedaron sentados

-De pronto nos está observando-Dijo Ares y se puso de pie

Después todos se pararon y aparecieron las cosas que iban a llevar.

-Entonces Afrodita dice…-Bromearon Apolo y Hermes

Ya todos habían notado mi cara de curiosidad y enojo.

-Casare a Annabeth y Percy en las vegas-Susurre para que Atenea no me escuchara

-Te escuche Afrodita y no te dejare casarlos-Dijo Atenea que para mí mala suerte me había escuchado.

-Ya váyanse-Dijeron Hera y Artemisa irritadas de escucharnos pelear yo aparecí mis kits de maquillaje y cosas para el cabello.

-Debemos aparecer en el campamento recuerden en el anfiteatro-Dijo Atenea y todos desaparecimos

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO 11:30 AM**

**POV CLARISSE:**

Yo estaba acabando con unos chicos recién llegados.

-Ya por favor ten piedad de nosotros apenas llegamos-Dijo uno de los chicos que estaba

-Clarisse déjalos-Dijo Quirón apareciendo detrás de mi

-Si-Dije y baje al chico y este se fue corriendo

-Deben ir todos al Anfiteatro ya-Dijo Quirón-Avísale a tu cabaña

Yo asentí con la cabeza y fui rápido a mi cabaña.

**CABAÑA DE ARES:**

-Todos deben ir al Anfiteatro ¡ahora!-Dije y todos en esa cabaña dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y salieron para el anfiteatro

Salí de la cabaña y me encontré con Percy Jackson y su hermano Ciclope.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-Dije-¿Qué hacen por aquí los gemelos maravilla?

-No somos gemelos y ya déjanos Clarisse no es de tu incumbencia-Dijo Percy y siguió su camino con Tyson

**ANFITEATRO:**

**POV GROVER:**

El señor D antes de irse dejo claro que al medio día debíamos estar en el anfiteatro que tenía una ''sorpresa'' para los semidioses y yo siempre estoy presente en todo.

-Wow-Dije-El señor D se lució con su ''Sorpresa''

-No marques comillas Grover-Dijo Annabeth

-Ni deberías estar aquí-Dijo Travis-No eres Semidiós

-Todos están aquí ¿Por qué yo no?-Dije

-Es cierto-Dijeron Annabeth y Piper

-Hasta las cazadoras de Artemisa están-Dijo Chris

Cuando yo iba a hablar llegaron Percy y Tyson.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Percy

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OLIMPO:**

**POV ARTEMISA:**

Me había quedado con Hera porque ninguna de las dos tiene hijos Semidioses yo tengo a mis cazadoras que están en el campamento con los demás semidioses.

-Hera-La llame y ella solo alzo la mirada de la revista ''Diosa Fashión''

-¿A?-Dijo ella

-¿Crees que debería ir al campamento?-Pregunte

-¿Para? Artemisa por si no te has dado cuenta no tienes ni un hijo semidiós-Dijo ella

-Pero están mis cazadoras que son como mis hijas-Dije

-Pues ve-Dijo Hera y volvió la vista a su revista.

Me levante y me tele transporte al campamento al anfiteatro donde dijo Atenea que debían llegar.

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO: ANFITEATRO**

**POV ANNABETH:**

Ya todos estábamos sentados esperando la sorpresa del señor D y vimos unas columnas de todos los colores aparecer en medio del anfiteatro.

Cuando por fin vimos que traían esas columnas eran nada más que los Dioses estaban todos los que tenían hijos aquí en el campamento.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Chris Rodríguez

Estaban todos los Dioses Zeus, Poseidón, Demeter, Ares, Atenea, Apolo, Hefesto, Afrodita, Hermes y El señor D.

-Chicos ¿alguna pregunta?-Pregunto el señor D

Yo alce la mano y el me dio la palabra.

-Bien pues no es para faltarle el respeto a estos maravilloso Dioses pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunte asombrada

-Muy buena curiosidad Annabeth que ellos mismo te lo respondan-Dijo el señor D

Ninguno de los Dioses se movió y entre Poseidón y Apolo empujaron a mi mamá para que ella hablara.

Pero cuando mi mamá iba a hablar aparecieron dos columnas más un color morado eléctrico y una de sombras.

**POV ATENEA:**

Cuando Dionisio hablo que uno de nosotros debía responder vi que Apolo y Poseidón intercambiaron miradas y me empujaron al frente para que yo hablara.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo aparecieron dos Dioses más que eran Hades y Artemisa.

-Creo que hemos llegado un poco tarde-Dijo Hades

-Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás-Dijo Artemisa y se unió a nosotros seguida por Hades

-Bien pues Annabeth que Atenea responda tu pregunta-Dijo Dionisio

-Bien-Dije-Estamos aquí porque Zeus quiere que pasemos tiempo con nuestros hijos ¿Otra pregunta?

Entonces Annabeth volvió a levantar la mano.

-¿Annabeth?-Pregunte

-Si ¿Por qué Zeus quiere eso si él fue el que dijo que no podían ver a sus hijos?-Pregunto Annabeth

-De verdad no lo sé-Dije y mire a Zeus-¿Por qué padre?

-Porque me estoy arrepintiendo de que ustedes-Dijo y nos señaló a nosotros los Dioses-No puedan ver a sus hijos solo porque Poseidón estaba dejando sus deberes de Dios solo por el chico-Dijo papá y señalo al chico Jackson

-Hay tienes tu respuesta Annabeth-Dije-Padre creo que tengo una idea

-Tus ideas nunca fallan Atenea dila entonces-Dijo papá

-Bien pues podríamos poner por todo el campamento lugares que identifiquen a cada Dios me hago explicar sería más o menos como una festividad en que hayan tiendas con objetos como un museo-Dije y todos me miraron extrañada

**POV ANNABETH:**

-Lo que mi mamá está tratando de decir es que podríamos hacer que este día sea como una festividad en el que pongamos carpas en el que hayan objetos como el Vellocino dorado-Dije y mire de reojo al señor D

-No Annabeth eso no-Dijo el señor D

-Bien pues debía intentarlo-Dije-Podríamos poner objetos antiguos, libros, armas ETC. todo lo que represente nuestras cabañas y cosas así

-Exacto eso es lo que yo trataba de decir-Dijo mamá

-Pues con tus palabras Atenea suena un poco incomprensible-Dijo el Dios Apolo

-Creo que deberías cerrar tu boca si no quieres que queme tu cabello-Dijo mamá

-¿No es este el ejemplo que quieren darle a sus hijo verdad?-Pregunto Artemisa y los pellizco en el brazo a cada uno Apolo y Atenea se quejaron en voz baja.

-Creo que es buena idea-Dijo el señor D-Entonces cada semidiós ponga una carpa al lado de su cabaña y exponga todas las cosas que quiera mientras tantos Dioses vamos a la casa grande

Los Dioses solo asintieron y se fueron detrás del señor D.

Cada semidiós se levantó de donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas.

Nos quedamos Chris, Thalía, Nico, Percy, Tyson, Clarisse, Grover, Piper y yo hablando.

-¿Pueden creer que Zeus cambio de opinión respecto a que los Dioses vean a sus hijos?-Pregunte sin poder creerme eso aun

-¿Creen que debemos ir a la casa grande?-Pregunto Thalía-Solo para asegurarnos de que debemos hacer para este festival

-Creo que Atenea fue muy clara-Dijo Nico y me miro

-¿Qué? Yo solo les ayude a entender-Dije

-Si como digas señorita preguntona-Dijo Travis

-Saben que debemos ir a la casa grade-Dije-Y no soy preguntona Stoll

Todos nos paramos y fuimos directo a la casa grande.

**EN LA CASA GRANDE:**

Llegamos a la casa grande y vimos a los Dioses en el Jardín.

Artemisa hablaba con Afrodita (cosa que nos sorprendió) Atenea, Zeus, El señor D y Poseidón estaban hablando (cosa que nos sorprendió ya que mamá no estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos a Poseidón) el resto estaban en diferentes actividades Apolo y Hermes estaban molestando a Demeter porque estaba tratando de revivir unas pequeñas plantas que se estaban marchitando y Hefesto y Hades estaban tratando de prender fuego unas rocas para poder quemar solo Zeus sabe qué.

-Hey no creo que eso sea lo mejor van a prender fuego todo-Dijo el señor D con una botella de agua en la mano y tratando de apagar las rocas

-No sea aguafiestas D solo nos divertíamos-Dijo Hefesto

-Ustedes quieren que este festival sea una M y que todos nosotros tengamos que irnos y volver dentro de un siglo-Dijo Apolo-Esta es la única manera de armar una fiesta en este campamento

-Si estos chicos son demasiado aburridos-Dijo Hermes

-No somos aburridos-Nos defendió Travis

-Si solo somos normales-Dijo Connor

-Normales del tipo No somos Dioses inmaduros-Dijo Chris

-Enserio los hijos de Hermes nos van a defender-Susurro Thalía a Nico

-No creo que sea buena idea meternos con los Dioses-Dije todos me miraron extrañados-Y más con el Dios de la muerte aquí

-Yo no le temo a mi padre es muy fácil de convencer-Dijo Nico en voz alta para que Hades lo escuchara

-Venimos a lo que venimos ¿no?-Dije-Es mejor preguntar e irnos para que no le saquen los ojos a Nico

-Si-Dijo Percy

-Dioses con todo el respeto que les tenemos o al menos Annabeth y yo ¿Qué podríamos hacer para este festival?-Pregunto Thalía

-Primero: Gracias Thalía sé que todos nos respetan de una rara forma, segundo: Podrían poner cosas que los representen y que aun así nos representen a nosotros…-Dijo mamá pero cuando iba a continuar todos la miraron extrañados

-A lo que ella se refiere si no me equivoco-Dijo Artemisa y miro a mi mamá ella solo asintió como para que Artemisa siguiera hablando-Es que pongan objetos, libros, cuadros cosas representativas y que de igual manera los representen a ustedes me refiero a cosas que los alienten ayuden a ser lo que son y a hacer lo que hacen

-A eso me refiero ¿Es difícil entenderme?-Pregunto mamá

-Pues un poquito sobrina-Dijo Poseidón

-No me llames sobrina-Dijo mamá enojada-Dejamos de ser parientes desde hace eones

-No creo que este sea el ejemplo que quieras darle a tu hija Atenea-Dijo Poseidón

-Creo que nosotros nos retiramos-Dije

-Si-Dijeron todos los semidioses y Tyson que estábamos ahí y salimos por la reja de la casa grande

Cada uno se dirigió a su cabaña a arreglar el festival.

Solo nos quedamos Percy y yo.

-Bien espero ver la tienda de tu cabaña listilla nos vemos-Dijo Percy

-Yo quiero quedar impresionada con la tienda que armaran Tyson y tú te dejo para que pienses-Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi cabaña.

**POV ATENEA:**

-Yo creo que debíamos seguir lo que dijo papá solo salir con los Semidioses no armar un festival-Dijo Artemisa sentada en uno de los asientos del comedor.

-Si les ahorraríamos trabajo no pueden hacer un festival en un solo día-Dijo Apolo sentado encima de la mesa

-Te pasaste Atenea-Dijo Hades sentado en un asiento al lado de Zeus

-Porque solo no escogemos a nuestros hijos favoritos y pasamos el día con ellos-Dijo Hermes en susurros

-Pues no sería fácil con los otros y que entren en la depre-Dije

-Tú quieres es que se cansen y no celebren el festival-Dijo Demeter

-Pues si tienen mucho problema vamos a ayudarles y ya se acabó el maldito problema-Dijo Poseidón

-Buena idea-Dije-Primera vez que coincidimos en algo

-Bien cada uno con sus hijos-Dijo Hades-O en mi caso hijo

Todos ocupábamos un asiento en el comedor cada uno se levantó y salió de la casa grande.

-Bien este es el plan-Dije reuniéndolos en un círculo-Llegamos como si nada y decimos ''Venimos a ayudar'' fácil y solo deberíamos pensar que poner en los estantes

-Fácil-Dijo Afrodita-Manos a la obra entonces.

Todos rompimos el círculo y nos dirigimos a las cabañas respectivas.

**POV KATIE GARDNER:**

Estábamos muy atareados teníamos muchas flores regadas por el piso, la cabaña era un caos total.

-Miranda ven-Ordene a mi hermana

-¿Si hermana?-Pregunto

-Necesito que revises que las margaritas estén en sus lugares y que las rosas hayan sido ya regadas-Dije revisando mi planilla

-Si Katie-Dijo Miranda y salió del lugar en que nos encontrábamos

Por Zeus estaba muy cansada debía revisar las plantas, que las macetas estuvieran en su lugar, que los cereales también estuvieran en su lugar.

Entonces abrieron la puerta-Hola chicos vengo a ayudarles-Se escuchó la voz de mamá

**POV ANNABETH**

Teníamos todo lo que íbamos a exhibir listo Malcom y yo trabajábamos muy bien juntos solo debíamos arreglar y ya.

-Annabeth creo que sería bueno poner una pizarra con varios planos o dibujos que hemos hecho-Dijo Malcom

-Buena idea y tal vez poner algunas fotos de lugares con buena arquitectura-Dije

-Y podemos poner imágenes de la Atenea Pártenos-Dijo Malcom

Mientras estábamos planeando que más poner abrieron la puerta, Malcom y yo volteamos la cabeza para ver quién era.

-Hola hijos los vengo a ayudar-Dijo Atenea

**POV THALÍA:**

Entre Febe y yo ya teníamos los objetos para poner en la mesa de la Diosa Artemisa.

-Son arcos ¿enserio? Nadie nos visitara-Dijo Febe

-No seas negativa Febe pongamos más cosas-Dije

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Febe

-No ayudas para nada no seas negativa-Dije

Cuando ella iba a hablar abrieron la puerta.

-Mis cazadoras vengo a ayudarles-Dijo

**POV CLARISSE:**

-¡Por los mil demonios no tenemos nada!-Grite

-Clarisse cálmate te saldrán arrugas-Dijo una de las campistas

-No me ayudas-Dije enojada-Tengo una idea pongamos la cabeza de jabalí

-Sí y armas-Dijo la misma chica

-Sí y pongamos yelmos y escudos-Dije

Y abrieron la puerta.

-Se nota que están secos los vengo a ayudar-Dijo Ares

**POV PERCY **

Con Tyson estábamos sentados en nuestra cama respectivamente pensando que pondríamos para mostrar en ese festival.

-Podemos poner una pecera-Dije

-Buena idea-Dijo Tyson

Tome la pecera de Tyson y la puse en la mesa de noche

-Que más ponemos creo que nos van a decir buenos para nada-Dije

Abrieron la puerta.

-Vengo a ayudarles hijos-Dijo mi padre

**POV PIPER**

Las chicas de Afrodita ya teníamos todo.

-Faltan los manteles para las mesas y listo tenemos nuestro lugar en ese festival-Dijo Drew

-Pongamos lociones de Victoria Secret-Dijo Lacy

-Y pongamos los zapatos de la vergüenza-Dijo Mitchell

-Pongamos la foto de Silena-Dije

Y abrieron la puerta.

-Hola mis niñas vengo a ayudarlas-Dijo Afrodita todas volteamos-Este lugar huele a loción de manzana verde que apetitoso

**POV TRAVIS **

-Pongamos nuestros videos juegos y consolas-Dijo Chris

-Pongamos los converse alados de Hermes-Dije

-No creo que sea muy buena idea Travis pongamos mejor la caja de los zapatos-Dijo Connor

Entonces abrieron la puerta.

-Hola chicos vengo a ayudarles-Dijo Hermes

**POV WILL:**

Los de Apolo teníamos muchas cosas para poner en ese festival todo estaba en cajas.

-¿Qué nos faltaría?-Pregunte

-Nada vamos a poner todo ya-Dijo Kayla con su voz dulce de siempre

-Pues no es muy fácil nosotros 3 solos-Dijo Austin

Y abrieron la puerta solo Kayla volteo la cabeza.

-Hola chicos vengo a ayudarles a arreglar todo este asunto-Dijo Apolo

**POV NARRADOR (ÓSEA YO)**

Todos los Dioses se encontraban ayudando a sus hijos o en el caso de Artemisa sus cazadoras.

El único de los Dioses que no se encontraba ayudando era Zeus ya que su hija estaba con las cazadoras haciendo la tienda para Artemisa.

-Teniente queda a cargo ya vuelvo-Dijo Artemisa

-Si mi señora-Dijo Thalía

Artemisa fue directa a la cabaña de Atenea.

Al llegar llamo a la Diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ate ¿no crees que debemos hacer algo para papá?-Pregunto la Diosa de la caza

-Si ya que su hija semidiosa está ocupada haciendo lo tuyo sus hijos divinos debemos hacer algo por el-Dijo Atenea

-Buena idea pero primero debemos avisar a los demás-Dijo Artemisa

Atenea asintió -Enviemos a mi lechuza con una nota a avisarles a los demás-Atenea hizo aparecer a su lechuza y escribió una nota.

**''****_Dioses y Diosas que lean esto artemisa y yo tenemos pensado en crearle al gran Zeus una tienda a él también ya que su hija Thalía_**

**_Está acabando la tienda de artemisa junto a las demás cazadoras._**

**_Por favor al terminar de leer esta nota volverla a poner en la garra de mi Lechuza_**

**_ATT: Atenea Diosa de la sabiduría_**

**_PD: Al terminar sus trabajos ir al anfiteatro''_**

Después de que Atenea escribiera la nota la amarro a la garra de su amada lechuza-Ve con todos los Dioses que se encuentren en el campamento excepto Zeus ¡Ve!-Dijo Atenea y envió a la lechuza por los aires

Artemisa y Atenea se miraron y volvieron a sus trabajos.

La lechuza de Atenea fue por todo el campamento y mostro la nota a todos los Dioses excepto a Zeus ya que su ama había sido muy clara.

Los Dioses al terminar de ayudar a sus hijos se dirigieron al Anfiteatro como Atenea había dicho.

**EN EL ANFITEATRO**

**POV ARTEMISA**

Yo estaba sentada en una de las gradas del anfiteatro sola y llegaron Hermes y Apolo.

-Hola hermanita-Me saludo Apolo

-Hola Artemisa-Me saludo Hermes

Yo hice un gesto de saludo con la mano-Hola-Dije

Unos 3 minutos después llegaron Ares, Afrodita y Atenea.

-Bien ¿quiénes faltan?-Pregunto Atenea

-Hades, Demeter, Poseidón, Hefesto y Dionisio-Dije

Atenea se sentó en mitad de Apolo y yo.

-No Ate no te sientes ahí-Dije

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Atenea

-Hay una araña-Dije y me aleje un poco

Atenea se paró de un salto y empezó a sacudirse como loca por todo lado.

En eso llegaron Demeter y Hades peleando por lo de siempre Perséfone.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Demeter señalando a Atenea que aún se estaba sacudiendo

-Se sentó en sima de una araña inofensiva-Dijo Ares

-Ay Atenea cuantas veces te dije que miraras donde te sentabas-Dijo Demeter

-Muchas-Dijo Atenea haciendo voz de niña pequeña

Demeter se le acerco-A ver-Dijo Demeter sacudiéndola-No tienes nada querida siéntate en otro lado para que no pase lo mismo-Termino Demeter de decirle a Atenea

Atenea se sentó en otro lado junto a Demeter.

De últimos llegaron Dionisio, Poseidón y Hefesto.

-Dionisio ¿Siempre llegas tarde a todo lado?-Pregunto Afrodita

-No siempre la mayoría de las veces-Dijo Dionisio

-O si claro-Dijeron Apolo, Ares y Hermes a unísono

Todos miraron a Atenea que estaba a punto de que le saliera una lágrima de alguno de sus dos ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Poseidón

-Se sentó encima de una Araña y la tía Demeter la está consolando-Dijo Apolo

-No seas bebe Atenea tu nos llamaste entonces tu explicaras que quieres que hagamos-Dijo Poseidón

-Poseidón no la trates así esta aterrorizada-Reprendió Demeter a Poseidón

-Dionisio deberías fumigar esa araña casi me mata-Dijo Atenea

-Ay no sobreactúes Atenea casi ni te toco-Dijo Afrodita

-Ya paren de pelear expliquen eso de la tienda con honor a Zeus-Dijo Hefesto

-Bien-Dijo Atenea-Seria que todos sus hijos y hermanos hagamos algo así como nuestros hijos están haciendo por nosotros ya que somos su familia por así decirlo

-Estas tratando de decir que quieres que como nuestros hijos hicieron eso para nosotros, nosotros hagamos una tienda para Zeus-Dijo Apolo-Bien pues me apunto

-Yo también-Dije

-Y yo-Dijo Demeter aun consolando a Atenea

-Yo igual-Dijo Ares

-Y yo-Dijo Afrodita

-Pues si no hay opción yo igual-Dijo Poseidón

-Y yo-Dijo Demeter

-Yo también-Dijo Hefesto

-Yo no seré el que este solo entonces yo igual-Dijo Hermes

-¿Hades?-Pregunte

-Está bien me apunto-Dijo el Dios de la muerte con poco animo

-Bien pues manos a la obra-Dijo Atenea

Todos comenzamos a pensar en que poner en la tienda para Zeus pero cada cosa que pensábamos no tenía nada que ver con Zeus.

-Pongamos su rayo-Dijo Apolo-Estamos secos de pensamiento no tenemos nada

-Pero robar su rayo eso no lo podemos hacer-Dije

-Si recuerdan el ''Los Dioses no podemos robar los poderes de otros''-Dijo Demeter

-Entonces ¿que ponemos? a él no le gusta nada-Dijo Atenea

-Le gusta engañar a Hera-Bromeo Hermes

-Da gracias de que no esté ella aquí-Dijo Hades

-Podríamos preguntarle que le gusta-Dijo Afrodita

-De verdad hemos caído muy bajo no sabemos que le gusta a nuestro propio padre-Dije

-Pongamos imágenes de sus estatuas-Salió la primera idea de Apolo

-Podemos traer una estatua-Dijo Atenea y todos miramos a Hermes

-Pretenden que traiga una estatua-Dijo Hermes

-Si no fui clara ¿o qué?-Pregunto Atenea un poco ruda

-No exageremos-Dijo Poseidón

-Entonces que ponemos ya casi es el festival-Dije

-Saben que-Dijo Atenea enojada-Ahora yo soy la jefa y digo que Hermes trae una estatua

-Como diga mi capitana-Dijo Hermes y se fue

-Los demás piensen, usen la cabeza-Dijo Atenea

-Que mandona-Dijo Apolo

-Pues mandona y todo yo estoy a cargo-Dijo Atenea

Apolo se quedó callado y miro el cielo.

-Falta más sol-Susurro

-Si en eso tienes razón ¿puedes subir un poco más el sol?-Pregunto Atenea

-Está bien-Dijo Apolo y el sol subió un poco más de lo que estaba

-Bien-Dijo Atenea

Todos seguimos pensando.

-Atenea debes saber algo después de todo eres la Diosa de la sabiduría-Dijo Dionisio

-Pues si se pero quiero que esto este hecho por sus mentes que ustedes también piensen-Dijo Atenea sentada con un tablero en sus manos

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-Pregunto Afrodita

-No nada-Dijo Atenea y escondió el tablero detrás de ella

-Mentira-Dijo Afrodita y se paro

-Donde vengas juro que quemare tu cabello-Dijo Atenea, pero Afrodita no hizo caso alguno y le quito rápidamente el tablero a Atenea esta la persiguió pero Afrodita se escondió detrás de Ares

-Cariño protégeme-Dijo Afrodita aferrada a la espalda de Ares

-Sabes que tu esposo esta haya ¿verdad?-Dijo Demeter

-Pero él sabe que nuestra relación es libre-Dijo Afrodita y le sonrió a Hefesto

-Además Hera no nos dejó divorciarnos-Dijo Hefesto Afrodita asintió-Y a mí me vale que haga ella

-No importa-Dijo Atenea y miro a Afrodita-Pásame el tablero Afrodita

-No quiero ver que es lo que hiciste aquí-Dijo Afrodita y miro el tablero

''En el tablero se veía un dibujo de Poseidón raptado por ella y llevándolo directo al tártaro (o eso decía el cartel que había en el dibujo''

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Afrodita

-Si, ahora pásame el tablero-Dijo Atenea

-Toma-Dijo Afrodita y le paso el tablero a Ares-Cariño arrójaselo

Ares vio el dibujo se rio y arrojo el tablero a manos de Hades que estaba parado al lado de mi hermano, estos dos lo vieron y se rieron.

Después Hades le arrojo el tablero a Dionisio que estaba conmigo y Demeter, cuando vimos el dibujo reímos.

-No sabía que eras así de ruda Atenea-Dijo Dionisio

Dionisio le tiro el tablero a Poseidón y este al verlo miro aterrado a Atenea.

-¿Me arias algo así?-Pregunto Poseidón y arrojo el tablero a Apolo que estaba al lado de Atenea y Hades

-Tal vez-Dijo Atenea y le quito el tablero a Apolo

Todos miramos aterrorizados a Atenea y ella solo bajo la mirada al tablero-Faltan algunas remodelaciones y queda el dibujo.

Apolo miro el dibujo en las manos de Atenea.

**POV APOLO:**

Mire el dibujo que Atenea había hecho.

-Es bastante bueno pero si tuviera color estaría mejor-Dije y me acerque a ella

Atenea asintió-Tal vez lo pinte luego-Dijo

-O puedo llamar a Hermes y que te traiga algunas pinturas o colores y lo pintamos-Dije

-Está bien-Dijo Atenea

Afrodita nos miró feliz y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Tome el dibujo de las manos de Atenea y sentí una corriente al rozar su mano con la mía.

-Podríamos pintar esto al llegar a la casa grande yo llamare a Hermes ahora-Dije

-Ok-Dijo ella y se sentó junto a Demeter

Tome el IPhone que había comprado a Hermes e lo llame.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto Hermes

-Hey hermano necesito que me traigas unos colores y unas pinturas-Dije

-Claro hermano ¿Para?-Pregunto Hermes

-Para Atenea-Dije

-Te gusta ¿he?-Dijo

-No claro que solo son para que pinte su dibujo de la muerte de Poseidón-Dije con nervios

-Bueno-Dijo Hermes-Yo los llevo

-Gracias adiós-Dije

-Adiós hermano-Dijo Hermes y colgó

Guarde de nuevo el teléfono y fui donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Atenea

-Te traerá tus colores niña pequeña mayor que yo-Dije bromeando

-Una niña pequeña no ara un dibujo de muerte sobre su tío-Dijo Afrodita

Todos rieron.

-Apolo ven-Dijo Afrodita-Sígueme-Al decir eso Afrodita se paró y se fue, conmigo detrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte

-Veo algo entre tú y Atenea-Dijo Afrodita

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunte

-Si la forma en que la miras como si solo dependieras de eso-Dijo Afrodita-Y cuando rozaste tu mano ¿sentiste una corriente?

-Pues sí pero…-Dije

-Ningún pero-Dijo Afrodita-Te gusta

-No claro que no solo me agrada-Dije

-Y después tu sentimiento va a crecer y vas a aceptar que te gusta-Dijo Afrodita

Yo la deje ahí y me fui a sentar

-Como explicaba quiero que todo sea perfecto para nuestro padre-Dijo Atenea

-Bien entonces manos a la obra-Dijo Demeter

-Bien-Dijo Atenea-Tomen esta lista hagan lo posible de encontrar los objetos, Apolo acompáñame tu.

-Aremos lo posible-Dijo Demeter

Atenea le paso la lista a Demeter-Vamos Apolo-Dijo y comenzó a caminar camine detrás de ella y la alcance.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?-Pregunte

-Quería que me ayudaras con esa carpa-Dijo Atenea señalando una carpa blanca y dorada.

-¿Dónde la pondremos?-Pregunte

-Al lado de su cabaña-Dijo ella y empezó a alzar la carpa.

-No Ate yo llevo esto-Dije

-No te preocupes estoy bien con ella-Dijo Atenea

Ella iba caminando y tambaleándose yo iba detrás de ella.

Atenea tropezó y la recibí en mis brazos por detrás.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte

-Si tenías razón es muy pesada-Dijo ella

-Te lo dije pero eres muy orgullosa-Dije y toque su nariz ella se sonrojo y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos.

-Apolo ¿puedes soltarme?-Pregunto

-O lo siento-Dije y tome la carpa

-No importa y gracias-Dijo ella y revolvió mi cabello y se puso de pie.

Me puse y tome la carpa que ella había tirado al piso cuando cayó.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña de Zeus en el campamento y puse la capa en el suelo.

-¿Cómo empiezo?-Pregunte

-Nada de empiezas yo te voy a ayudar-Dijo

-No es necesario yo puedo solo, tú asegúrate de que quede bien armada-Dije

-Bien-Dijo Atenea y se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados

Empecé a armar la carpa era muy fácil de armar o eso decía Atenea.

Atenea se rio-Ven te ayudo-Dijo ella

-Bien eso te lo concedo ayúdame-Dije

Ella se paró y tomo los palos.

-Es tan fácil-Dijo

-Si porque tú eres la que sabe todo-Dije

-Gracias es un alago-Dijo Atenea

Yo reí-Claro-Dije

Ella sonrió y siguió en lo suyo.

Como a los 10 minutos la carpa estaba armada.

-Tú hiciste algo en 10 minutos cuando yo no pude en 30-Dije

-Porque yo arme la carpa de mi cabaña es muy fácil-Dijo

-La de la mía la armaron Will y Kayla-Dije

-Y tus hijos te superan-Dijo

-En algunas cosas pero nadie supera al Dios Apolo-Dije

-¿Ni yo?-Pregunto acercándose

-Ni tu-Dije nervioso

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto

-Si no me ganas-Dije

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo ella y se acerco

-¿Qué tramas?-Pregunte

-Yo nada-Dijo-Que tu sepas

-Dos pueden jugar este juego-Dije y me acerque a ella

-Yo creo que si-Dijo y se acercó mas

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-Pregunte

-No sé ¿a qué quieres llegar tú?-Pregunto

Me acerque-Pues no se-Dije

-Es un juego de dos uno solo no puede jugar-Dijo y se acercó mas

-¿Quieres jugar entonces?-Pregunte

-Puede ser-Dijo

-Si te beso ¿Qué me aras?-Pregunte

-Te pegare una patada y te enviare al tártaro-Dijo Atenea fría

-Ya cambiaste a la fría Atenea-Dije

-Tal vez Afrodita, estaba enviando olas de amor por aquí-Dijo ella

-Date cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos están como a 5 cm-Dije-Y contando-Me acerque más

-Ay Apolo-Dijo ella y se quedó dónde estaba-Sabes que 5 cm no es casi nada

-Lo sé-Dije

Ella se movió-Dejemos esto así vamos a revisar si las cosas ya están todas-Dijo

-Bien-Dije a regaña dientes

Caminamos de nuevo hasta el anfiteatro donde estaban casi todos excepto Afrodita.

-¿Dónde está Afrodita, Ares?-Pregunto Atenea

-Dijo que iría donde ustedes estaban-Dijo Ares

-Lo sabía-Dijo Atenea

-¿Qué no sabes tú?-Pregunto Hades

-Ella sabe todo incluso lo que no se ha inventado-Dijo Dionisio

-Algún día se van a inventar-Dijo Atenea

En eso llego Afrodita.

-¿Dónde estabas Afro?-Pregunto Atenea

-Fui a buscarlos pero no los vi-Dijo Afrodita

-¿Enserio? Creo que ni nos buscaste bien Afrodita-Dijo Atenea-¿Por dónde buscaste?

-Por la cabaña de Apolo pensando que estaban ahí-Dijo Afrodita-Y por la de Zeus también

-¿No nos viste?-Pregunto Atenea

Afrodita se vio nerviosa con el comentario de Atenea y su mirada amenazante.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Tengo pensado hacer otro fic sobre una Diosa hija de Zeus y Hera tal vez inventada por mi no lo se o hacer un fic como el de Mister Walker (Preguntale al Mestizo) pero como un programa de entrevistas nocturnas pues no se ¿Que les parece esa idea?

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo...Pronto actualizo Besos :*

ATT:Isa


End file.
